EZIO AND EZIO AND EZIO AND EZIO
by Airplane611
Summary: BEST STORY EVER BY AIR, THE GREATEST GUY ALIVE YAY :D SADLY NO FNAF ON IT BUT I WISH I COUD HAVE ADDED FNAF TO IT BUT NO PPL HATE FNAF BUT ITS GREAT :( ENJOY


A/N:  
Hi Ladys and Gentleman,  
I am writing this fic for one reason and one reason only; angrykiller90210 said I couldn't do it!  
They said I couldn't stick with anything. Well, this will be proof positive and it will be awesome! I'll do this in 3 parts, below is just the intro which doesn't count towards those 3. Like the Hobbit movie.  
(btw, I'll finish of the last parts of my other Assassins Cred story later, btw.)

Seeya, From,  
-Air The God In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.  
They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.  
Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do - other then kill myself of course."  
"Don't worry Air The God, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
"Thanks, Air The God. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of kissing and nighttime joys.  
This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evil. This hotness's name: Ezio!"

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Air The God wondered why. Air The God turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).  
Then the explanation - Air The God was secretly looking at her. Looking at her in that special way.  
Air The Gods soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.  
Air The God turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Air The God was no longer transfixiated by Air The God.  
Fortunately no one else had noticed.  
My name is Ezio.

From the moment I was born, I remembered I was trained as an assassin.

It was tough, but my master was a stern but just master.

Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents.

And so I did my first mission (it was easily, it only required me to kill a family of two with a carbomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But they were already dead.

I realized I was all alone in the world. I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times... ...but it didn't change the fact I was now alone. All alone.  
All alone except me and my master.

My master's organisation was employed by an illustrious person: Ezio. And one day I came back from school.  
I came into the assassin's castle "Master," I said, "I'm sooo tired of having to go to school. Everyone's a poser there."  
"Hush, little child," he said, "I have a new mission for you!"  
"Oooh great!" I said with joy, "I'll get right on it!"

"It is very simple," the master said as he showed me the map of the iggloo I had to infiltrate. "First, you need to say a passphrase to a guard there. When he says Proverbs, you say Beating Around the Bush."  
"Alright I can do that," I said as I wrote it down.  
"And then you need to sneak through the hallways, into the kitchen where a maid has prepared a poisonous Grapejuice.  
"Right, easy," I said.  
"And then you need to give it to the President, and then it will kill him."  
"The President?! I said surprised.  
"Yes, we are contracted to kill the President."  
"But President Air The God is a great president!"  
"Hush little boy. You have been trained as an assassin to kill people. This must be done."  
"Ok Master," I said in great turmoil. Because the Master didnt know that... in fact... I was in love with Air The God And so I prepared my mission. I felt really bad. Air The God and I had only met each other once. It was at prom-night. I was dressed maginicently. And Air The God... gosh, now that I think of Air The God my heart starts beating more rapidly.  
But anyway, so I met Air The God there. "Hello," I said.  
"You look nice," Air The God said.  
"THank you, you look great too," I said.  
"Oh, I don't mean your clothes," Air The God said, "I mean your soul. I can look into your soul. That's my power. And I see you are unlike anyone else here."  
"Everyone else here are priks and posers," I said.  
"Yes, but you're even more special. Maybe... maybe..." Air The God said.  
"Maybe what?" I said. I remember my heart beating very rapidly then.  
"Maybe you fullfill the prophecy!"  
"The propecy?!" I said with anxienty.  
"Yes, the propecy. It states that I should mary the person who fulfills the prophecy."  
"Omygod," I said.  
"Iknoright!" Air The God said.  
"But how do you know who fulfills the prophecy?"  
"When they have the power of Ezio."  
Oh gosh, I remember myself thking back then. Master told me never to tell anyone, but I did in fact have Ezio!  
"I don't know anything about that," I said.  
"Oh well," said Air The God, "too bad. Because you, Ezio, you look like exactly the sort of person I'd love to marry."  
And then the President left.

What will I do now? I thought when I did the things my master told me to. Shall I fulfill my master's obligation, or shall I show Air The God that I am the one they're destined to marry?

(A/N OMG sooooo romantic!)  
Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"  
"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"  
"Do you think anyone spotted us?"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Air The God emerged from the shadows of the darkness.  
"I know everything" she said. Air The God and Air The God gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Air The God like you do" said Air The God "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Air The God spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."  
Air The God breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.  
"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Air The God relieved.  
Air The God was happy, and Air The God and Air The God thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Air The God and themselves ever knowing.  
So I sneaked in and did what the Master told me to do. It was easy.

But when I came to the room with the President, I hesitated. I could not put the poisonous gin & tonic down. Air The God was just too dear to me! I loved Air The God.

But that moment of doubt became my downfall. As the President turned around and looked me right in the eyes.  
Ezio?, Air The God said.

My breath stopped, my heart was about to explode and my eyes welled up. "It's not what you think!" I said.  
But of course it was what Air The God thought. I was an assassin. I had to accept it.

"Oh my god, Ezio, not you!" Air The God cried out. Taers welled up in her eyes and soon they came flooding down her cheek. "Nooooo," the President said, "I LOVED YOU!" (A/N ZOMG *swoon* Amirite?!)  
"I LOVE YOU TOO," I cried out while I threw the poisonous ethonol on the floor. "LET'S BE TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS."  
"OK!"  
"It is Ezio who is behind this assassination!

And so the President told the army to arrest Ezio.  
"I love you so much," said President Air The God. "I love you too." I said. 


End file.
